The New Breed
The New Breed is the second episode of the spin-off, The Life of a Super Villain. It aired on May 27, 2013 due to delays. The previous episode is U.L.T.R.A. and the next is TBA. This episode is the Halloween special. Plot After the recent escape of the IJLSA, Plankton starts creating new breeds of fish to rule the ocean. But have they unleashed something worse? Transcript *''starts off in the Bikini Bottom cemetery'' *'Plankton:' I think we have enough parts to create the new breeds. *'Leader: '''Plankton, have you returned Mermaid Man to the retirement home yet? *'Plankton:' at screen Yes, the geezer has been returned safe and sound. *'Leader:' Excellent, now return to the Chum Bucket immediately for testing. *'Plankton:' Grumbles Fine *cuts to Chum Bucket'' *'Leader: '''Now we can finally develop the new fish breeds. *'Plankton:' I’m not so sure about this. What if something goes terribly wrong? *'Karen:' Warning! High levels of energy are causing a meltdown. *'Leader:' Quick, flip the switch to activate the device. *'Plankton:' ''the switch *''a figure is shown flying across the room smoking'' *'Karen:' Meltdown evaded, but I wouldn’t be so sure about your friend over there. *'Plankton:' tarp Whew, I think we need to try again. *'Leader:' Throw the body away and continue to create the new breeds. *''shows Plankton’s continuous attempts to create the breeds'' *'Leader:' Ugh, I should have hired other companies like the HBB, or the Elite Squad of Villains but no they were all booked. *'Plankton:' Sir, I’m trying my hardest. It’s not as easy as it looks. *'Leader:' How hard is it to throw body parts together and activate the machine? This is not rocket science, Plankton. *'Karen:' Please stop arguing. I’ll try to do it this time, honey. *''flips the switch causing sparks to fly as the body parts form a new fish breed'' *'Plankton:' I don’t know about this… *'Leader:' Well, it may be ugly now, but it will soon be the ultimate weapon to destroy the IJLSA's secret base in Jellyfish Fields. *''lightning strikes causing the roof to tremble'' *'Plankton:' I think it's working! * stops *'Plankton:' Ummm, did it work? *''outline of a fish pops up'' *'Plankton:' It's alive! *'Unknown Voice:' Reveal the masterpiece to me, Plankton. *''pulls the cloth of the strange outline of a fish'' *'Strange Fish:' Grrrr! *'Plankton: '''What is it? *'Unknown Voice:' It is the ultimate weapon to destroy the IJLSA. I will call it Frankenfish! *'Frankenfish:' Rarrr! *'Plankton:' Well, what now? *'Unknown Voice:' Send it off to Jellyfish Fields to destroy the IJLSA's base. *'Plankton: Yes, sir. *''walks out of the Chum Bucket heading towards Jellyfish Fields'' *'''Plankton: Well, that’s covers that. So what should we do now? *'Leader:' Just wait and observe. Now that we have extra time keep continuing to improve the original fish breeds. *'Plankton:' To recreate other fish like Frankenfish we need to wait for a strike of lightning to generate enough power for the machine. *'Leader:' Ugh, that will take forever. Why don’t you just build a weather generator to recreate the lightning? *'Karen:' Don’t you already have one from the last failed attempt at stealing the Krabby Patty formula. *'Plankton:' Oh right! Karen could you go fetch me the machine while I gather more parts for the breeds. *''goes to the Chum Bucket’s basement'' *'Karen:' I can’t seem to locate the weather generator. Wait, oh there it is.'' a device *'Plankton:' device Karen! That’s my laser machine. But I guess it could use a fixer-upper. *'Leader:' I’ve been alerted that Frankenfish has captured the IJLSA and is bringing them back here. Have you gotten the weather generator? *'Plankton:' No, but – ''Frankenfish walk in ''Got to go, bye. *'SpongeBob:' Where are we? *'Plankton:' You're at the Chum Bucket, you dope! Now with my laser machine I will finally destroy all of you. Now before I destroy you, the Leader of U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L. will want too see your destruction. *monitor blinks to life showing Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.'' *'Leader:' Excellent, now let’s watch their demise. *''Sandy goes invisible destroying the laser machine causing the other machines to be destroyed as well'' *'Plankton:' NO! Now we can’t develop the new breeds. *'Leader:' Fool, if you had only – *''screen shuts off'' *'Plankton:' This isn’t over! Oh, Frankenfish. *''burst in capturing Sandy'' *'Plankton:' You all thought you could ruin my plans. But, we will soon gain enough people to rule the- *''opens his eyes to find the IJLSA free and himself trapped in a jar'' *'Plankton:' This isn’t over! I will get revenge. *''picks up the jar sucking on it as the screen fades black'' *''of episode'' Trivia *This is the first appearence of Frankenfish. *The Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. reveals that the Heroes of Bikini Bottom was an evil corporation and that E.V.I.L. wasn't his first choice. *This is the Halloween special. Category:The Life of a Super Villain Category:The Life of a Super Villain episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:Episodes Category:2013